Not any sort of Fairy Tale
by Asmire
Summary: Yeah, another LawxOC fic, I know... Anyway: Quill's life has just taken a turn for the hectic, and she's on her own in a strange place. Now that she's cut all ties and burned all bridges, she needs to forge some new alliances. But how trustworthy is the "Surgeon of Death?" And what is it that he needs her for?


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, nor is any infringement intended in the writing of this.**

**Hello hello! This is the first chapter in what I hope shall be a multi-chapter fic starring LawxOC. **

**Let me know if you have any suggestions~**

**-Ella**

Quill _knew_ she shouldn't have trusted her stepmother. What the hell was this, a fairy tale? In what universe did it make sense for her own stepmother to send her on what was ostensibly business- and now, clearly, a trap.

"Go make a delivery, you useless thing," Step-mama had said. "Our family needs to keep up the business with Donquixote-san, and you're the only one lazing around."

So in short order Quill had been packed off with an envelope and a bag full of tribute in order to ensure that her family could stay in the pirate's good graces. Now, sitting in a dank room listening to the wails of her fellow prisoners, Quill guessed that she should have checked in that little bag. Maybe, if she'd just been a little bit brighter, she would have found the envelope that offered _her_ as part of the sum.

Most of the other people seemed to be on a completely different level than the rather unassuming Quill. Women with hourglass figures and beautiful faces cried into their hands, while young men strained vainly at their bonds. There were a few other oddities- a mermaid, a man so old he couldn't possibly fetch a good price, an animal that Quill didn't recognize.

One by one, the slaves were escorted onto the slaves and auctioned off. Once, screams and shouts came through the curtain separating the stage from the prison, and then the guards dragged a man back through. His mouth was dripping- no, _gushing-_ blood. Quill felt a wave of nausea roll through her stomach at the sight.

And then it was her turn.

"And here we have miss… Cow!...sorry, miss Quill! She's not particularly outstanding, but the boss says she has to go! We're starting the bidding at… 100 berris!"

Quill seethed. To rub salt in a wound, not only was she being sold, but she was being sold for the price of a loaf of bread! Wasn't she worth more than a loaf of bread? Okay, sure, she wasn't an exotic dancer… but at least she could walk and talk!

Silence filled the auction house. The girl stared out into the crowd, squinting to see past the bright lights. People were talking amongst themselves, or giggling. As her eyes reached the very back, someone caught her eye. He was mostly covered in shadow, but even from this distance Quill could see his piercing eyes.

Finally, a voice broke through the silence. "I have the money."

Quill turned her head to see the speaker before the realization hit her that the words had come out of her own mouth.

"Ohhhh, how interesting!" screeched the announcer, "A slave trying to buy herself!"

The girl leaned down, long strands of hair falling into face as she slipped her fingertips into the hidden pocket of her boot. It was hard to keep her balance with the chains and the heavy weight of the collar. She wobbled, but managed to regain her balance before embarrassing herself.

And then the money was in her hand, and it was all Quill could do to not fling it in the auctioneer's face. "Take it," she spat.

And then she strode off the stage (a little clumsily, sure. But it still totally counted as striding) to have her ownership affirmed.

If she'd been a little later in the lineup, Quill might have still been around to see the destruction caused by the Mugiwara crew when they fought to free their mermaid friend. Instead, she was already off to the nearest docks, looking for a ship that could take her- well, anywhere.

Sitting on a large rock overlooking the shore, Quill felt her emotions finally catching up to her. She'd known that as the daughter of her father's first wife, her position in the family was threatened. But she hadn't been expecting nearly so humiliating of a betrayal. _Sold_! Like chattel!

Quill wasn't a particularly proud person. She knew that here, on the Grand Line, there wasn't very much to make her special. She'd never eaten a Devil's Fruit, her fighting skills were only good enough to scrape by, and she wasn't particularly talented at much of anything. Except, well, lying and basic medicines. Maybe she should just become a quack healer…

For a while, Quill was able to ignore the noise of the bedlam at the Human Auction House. But then the sound of _entire buildings_ breaking assaulted her ears and she couldn't stop herself from going to take a look.

Straw-hat Luffy and his crew were living up to their reputations, doing massive amounts of damage to the area. Seeing a red-haired giant of a man roaring with bloodlust, Quill shivered in the realization that the brutal Eustass Kid was also present. And then, less flashy than Kid and obviously more level-headed than the Straw-Hat, Quill's eyes caught on a dark-haired man in possession of an enormous blade and slightly ridiculous hat:

Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death.

Her survival instincts finally kicking in, Quill did a 180, ready to run for her life. But as she whirled, she collided head on with a white-uniformed marine. Too late, she veered sideways; a meaty hand grabbed her arm with bruising strength.

"What are you doing here, girl? This area is closed to civilians. You a pirate?"

"N-no! I'm-," her words were cut off as a marine- an _entire person- _flew towards them, a victim of one or another of the Supernovas' attacks. The two marines collided with a heavy _thwack_.

"You bitch!" the marine who'd grabbed her screamed, his voice cracking in anger. Quill took a step backwards, only to bump into… Captain Law.

"Young lady, I strongly suggest that you run."

Taking his advice, the girl broke into a sprint and fled the scene at full speed. When she was far enough away for the fear to stop gnawing on her stomach, she glanced back at the battle. As if he sensed her gaze, the Surgeon of Death looked up to meet it.

It might have been just a trick of the light, but Quill thought she saw him nod at her.

Then he was gone, out of sight.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Depending on response, I'm hoping to upload chp 2 very soon, and hopefully make the chapters longer.**

**You might be able to tell from the title- I'm trying to incorporate a sort of fairytale theme. Just an idea of mine. If you have a favorite fairy tale (even an obscure one) that you want to see incorporated, let me know.**

**More and better Law/Quill interaction in the next chapter. **


End file.
